


The Chair

by Chrissy Amber (chrissyamber), chrissyamber



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyamber/pseuds/Chrissy%20Amber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyamber/pseuds/chrissyamber
Summary: A man at the forefront of orgasm science





	1. Janice

The man loved women. Arthur B. Jenkins was an ordinary looking man. There was nothing special about him. He was smart, but he didn't really consider that a big deal. With degrees in mechanical, electrical, and computer engineering, he made a decent bit of money to spend on his hobbies. And his primary fascination was women. He love how they looked. He loved how they smelled. He loved how the felt. But as much as he loved women, and wanted to be near them, he never had a relationship. Mostly because he was asexual. He experienced sensual and aesthetic attraction. But as much as he loved women, he just never seemed to get horny.

That was when he had the idea. He would make a creation that would change his life around. He had this friend at work, and she gave him an open invitation to have sex. He apologized but declined. Due to being asexual, he literally couldn't get the job done. So he called her up. "Janice, hey got a second to talk?" Janice smiled as she answered, "Sure. Change your mind?" He giggled. "Not exactly. I'd like your help with something. A special project. Your expertise would be helpful." Janice laughed. "Oh what are you up to?" He answered coyly, "It's a surprise. Meet me tomorrow at six?" She smiled. Sure. I'll be over then.

He went to the store and grabbed the most comfortable recliner he could, and then immediately started tearing into it. Cutting holes and reinforcing supports, adding servos and couplers, and several trips to the local adult toystore, with a few custom inventions made from power tools laying around. He worked through the night and into the morning.

When Janice arrived, he had literally just woke up. "You stayed up all night, didn't Arthur." He smiled. "Follow me to the basement."

When they got to the basement he turned on the light. It wasn't an overhead light, but a switch wired to a wall outlet, and one of those clip lamps that are handy when working in a shop. The room was fairly dark, but you could clearly see what used to be a comfortable recliner and now looks like... something... Janice wasn't sure what.

"What is it?" asked Janice. "It's The Chair. I strap you in, and you orgasm until you tell it to stop." She smiled. "I guess I should get naked." He laughed. "Be my guest."

"This is only a prototype so let me know what you like and what you don't like." She smiled. "Will do."

Once she was naked and seated, he strapped her in tight. From the sides, dangling, he pulled two large suction cups attached to vaccuum hoses. He placed them on her naked breasts and pushed a switch. "It's at 10%. Let me know if you want it higher or lower." She bit her lip. "Higher please." He gradually increased the vacuum pressure until she softly asked him to stop, and he left it at 73%. She was already moaning and getting wet. "Before we get too into this, I want you to know about the power down sequence. There are only two ways to turn this off. One is if I turn it off. The other requires a little work. He pulls what looks like a bungy cord attached to something on two sides. He wraps a half twist and pulls it over her head around her neck. "The arms have poles that go down into the chair. They are held in place by magnets. But if you lean forward to the extent that the bungy chokes you, and you do it for more than 5 seconds at a time, it will disengage the magnets. Then you can free yourself. If you do it for more than a minute, the whole thing powers down and the bungee is cut to prevent you from harming yourself.

She nods. "How thoughtful." 

He then pulls on one lever and it pushes a phallac object up against her groin. "How's the alignment?" She answers, "It's off a bit to the back and left." He turns some knobs and pulls again. "A little forward." He turns some more knobs. "Oh that's perfect." He then finished pulling hard down on the lever and she gasps. "Warning?" He smiled. "How's the depth. That's full upstroke." He manually pushes it through the full cycle. "That's just a tad deep, can you back it off a little?" He smiled. "Sure" and he backs it off half an inch and runs it through the full cycle again. "Yeah that will work." And he starts it off really slow. She starts grunting and moaning. He then speeds it up until it's as fast as she can take. 

"Can you also take anal at the same time?" He asked. She almost panicked. "If it's small." He flipped a switch. Suddenly the dildo reaming her started slowly spewing lube. "Oh nice touch." He then pulled another level and checked alignment for her anus. The phallus was a lot smaller. He started the lube as soon as it was touching her rim, and then he started really slowly and picked up pace until she told him to slow it down.

He then pulled out a thin vaccum tube and put it on 5% sucking and pushed the end over her clit. She starts squeaming. He increases the vacuum pressure until she tells him to stop.

So there she is writing in pleasure, one orgasm after another, completely lost in it.

"Now, do you have an oral fixation?" She smiles, "Yes." He then prods, "What would you like to suck on?" She answers "A hard dick." He laughed. "If only I had one to offer. However, I'm working on something. Want to try it out?" She smiled. "Sure."

He has a RealCock whose skin feels really like flesh, it's warm, and it has a sweet protein cream coming from it. He locks it over her chest so she can go after it and take it in as much or as little as she wants. She immediately starts going to town on him.

Once that's done, he asks, "Do you want any punishment with this." She smiled with her eyes wide. "Yes, please."

He then brings up several swing arms and locks them into place. They appear to be automated airsoft guns, but instead of metal or plastic, he's shooting wax balls. He's tensioned the spring so that is should bruise the skin, but not the subsurface tissue or muscle. He points them at her tits, right where the hose meets her clit, and several pointing at her inner thighs. He then turns them on and sets the power to 2% and gradually increases it until she says it's enough.

Once done, he sits and waits, recording and timing how long she can stand to be pleasured so severely before trying to get out of it.

At five hours she's screaming at the top of her lungs, but she's making no effort to get loose. They even have a safe word, She hasn't used it. She must really be a glutton for punishment. But right before the sixth our comes, she uses the safe word and he presses a button and everything turns off and retracts. Her straps undo and she is free.

She curls up in a ball and cries. She pants. He picks her up and takes him to her bed. He feeds her gatorade and peanut butter, honey and banana sandwiches to replenish her salts, sugars, and proteins from the ordeal. He rubs down her body with aloe vera juice. He turns her over afterwards and massages her back. She falls asleep naked in his arms.

In the morning they both find he has a raging erection. She feels well enough to screw the fuck out of him. And she does. "That was absolutely wonderful." She said. "You're welcome to come again" He joked. "Or if you have friends that want to try it out." She smiled. "I'll spread the word."


	2. Laura

So about three weeks later Janice calls Arthur up and says, "I have another victim for you." He says, "Perfect." She then stammers a bit. "Does it matter if she's trans?" He scoffs of course not. I love all women. I can make some adaptations. How about tomorrow at six?" She smiles. "Okay, I'll bring her over and introduce you."

He works through the night again to add features. He's not really sure what to add, so he just makes adaptations that he thinks he will like and go from there.

He wakes up just in time to catch the doorbell. "Hey Janice." She answers. "Hey Arthur. This is Laura." He takes her hand and kisses the back. "Pleasure to meet you. Are you ready for some fun?" She asks, "You're not a fetishist are you?" He smiles. "No, I'm just a purveyor of fine women, but I care more about their orgasms than my own. So I made this chair." He leads them to the basement and Laura's face looks in shock. "Is that a medieval torture device?" She asks. "Everything on there is adjustable and we'll get the perfect fit, I promise." Janice answered "It was pretty amazing. He customized it just for me." He leads her to the chair.

"Now this is the part where you'll have to get naked. I know I'm a stranger, but I'm just interested in how much you like the chair." she nods. She strips down and sits in the chair. He straps her down. He places the same cups on her titties, and begins the vacuum process. She tolerates it well and seems to be enjoying it. "Next is the milker. A special invention of mine." It has an inner chamber and an outer chamber. The outer chamber pushes in lube and the inner chamber is suction. Then once the suction is complete an arm clamps on it and pulls the suction out and pushes it in. The inner chamber is like a fleshlight but it's been heavily modified. He puts the suction to 37% and the pull speed at 20%. He continues to tweak it until she's coming pretty hard. The base of the outer ring is tight and acts like a cock ring. It's made of rubber. He then pulls a lever and aligns the dildo for her ass until its perfectly aligned, and then starts the lube, and begins the penetration. Slowly at first, and then more ferociously. Lasly he pulls the phallace over her and gives her something to suck just like last time.

Laura lasts for three hours before she asks to stop. But half an hour later she rides it for three more hours. Exhausted. the three of them go to his bedroom. Arthur and Janice rub her down with aloe, give her a back massage, and Arthur and Janice have sex while she recuperates. They fall asleep.

The next morning Laura wakes up startled. Being out with a stranger overnight is not usually safe. Janice and Arthur are awake. They ask her if she wants to have sex. So they have a threesome.

First Laura pounds Janice while Arthur penetrates Laura from behind, and then Laura and Arthur both tag team Janice. And then Janice and Laura tag team Arthur. It was a very good morning. He cooked breakfast for them. And then bid them adieu.


End file.
